


All Your Colours

by Dalankar



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now or later, Donghae would hold Hyukjae's hand just as he did all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Oh the fluffiness!

Donghae wakes up to the sight of a cup of coffee steaming beside his bed.

 "Wake up, Donghae."

Donghae stares at the cup of coffee, trying to resist temptation. Then Hyukjae's face swims in front of him. "Need to be out in 20 minutes, Donghae. Do you want to get dragged out by manager hyung again?" 

Donghae looks up at him. Hyukjae is already dressed, hair slightly wet from the shower he must have had. He reaches up and rests his palm against Hyukjae's cheek. Hyukjae's eyes widen a little in surprise.

"You look pretty," he says softly. Hyukjae chuckles.

"Okay. Just- get up now, okay."

"The prettiest. Even more than Heechul hyung," Donghae insists. Hyukjae catches his hand in both of his'.

"Don't let him hear that. He'll come at night and cut off all of my hair. And yours too."

Donghae grins. "We'll look good bald too." Hyukjae presses a kiss onto his palm and then uses it to pull him up.

"It can be our new concept," Hyukjae comments, handing Donghae his coffee. Donghae takes it gratefully.

"We can be cool, bald gangsters."

Hyukjae laughs. "Not sure if the fans are ready for that."

"They'll love it," Donghae insists, sipping at his coffee. Hyukjae makes the best coffee in the world.

Hyukjae ruffles his hair and heads for the door. "You have fifteen minutes now, Donghae. Let's go."

 

"Donghae." 

Donghae looks up blearily. "Whuh?" It's too early in the morning for him to be entirely awake and too cold as they shuffle into the elevator to get to their van.

"Come here." His eyes finally focus and there is Hyukjae, holding out a hand to him. Donghae blinks and then takes hold of Hyukjae's hand. Hyukjae pulls him in, folding himself around Donghae. Donghae sighs happily at the warmth and rests his head on Hyukjae's shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep on me, alright?" Hyukjae murmurs softly.

"'K," Donghae agrees, closing his eyes.

"Hyukkie…" Donghae sneaks his hands under Hyukjae's sweater, finding warm skin. Hyukjae shivers.

"Yeah?"

"Don't let go."

There is a moment of silence, then Donghae feels Hyukjae kiss his forehead. "I won't." The elevator pings and they reach the ground floor. "Of course I won't."

 

"You know it's not gonna work if you keep staring at each other like that," Donghee hyung comments, watching them from the back of the room.

"What?" Donghae asks as Hyukjae reaches for the water bottle. They're practising for their latest comeback, going through the choreo for From U.

"At least one of you has to look at the camera, otherwise it looks like you're only interested in each other," Donghee hyung explains patiently and Kyuhyun snickers from where he'd collapsed next to Jongwoon hyung on the floor.

Donghae blinks. "Ah," he says thoughtfully. Hyukjae hands him the water bottle and throws an arm over his shoulders.

"We'll change it."

 

"I don't want to change it," Donghae says sadly when they're the only two people left in the practise room. "I like looking at you when we're dancing." They had played rock, paper, scissors to decide who has to look away. Donghae's rock had lost to Hyukjae's paper in an epic battle.

Hyukjae smiles and flicks Donghae's sweaty hair out of his face. "I'll be looking at you. So it's okay if you're not looking at me."

Donghae pouts and Hyukjae laughs before leaning over to kiss him. "Don't pout, you're too old for that."

Donghae glares. "I'm not too old."

Hyukjae kisses him again, cradling his face with one hand. "I'll only be looking at you."

Donghae brightens. "You better."

Hyukjae gets to his feet and reaches a hand down for Donghae. "Let's go. I'm starving."

Instead of letting Hyukjae pull him up, Donghae pulls hard, making Hyukjae lose his balance and fall on top of him in a heap of cursing legs and arms.

"You idiot!" Hyukjae gasps, poised over Donghae. "I could have crushed you."

Donghae wraps his legs around his hips and pulls Hyukjae down against him. "Crush me then."

Hyukjae rolls his eyes. "Donghae." Donghae threads his hands through Hyukjae's dark hair, sweaty with hours of practise. "Anyone can come in," Hyukjae says, making no move to get off.

Donghae looks up at Hyukjae and whatever he must see on Donghae's face, Hyukjae's expression softens.

"Thank you," Donghae whispers, tracing Hyukjae's cheekbones with a thumb.

"For what?"

Donghae closes his eyes and takes a breath. "For staying with me."

He hears it, Hyukjae's sharp intake of breath. "Donghae."

When he opens his eyes, Hyukjae's face is closer to his' and his eyes are shiny with tears.

"Where else would I be?" Hyukjae whispers. He leans his head against Donghae's and they breathe together.  

 

"I miss you," Donghae tells his phone sadly.

"Donghae," Hyukjae's voice comes through the speakers, sounding slightly exasperated.

"I miss you. I miss you. I miss you." He's filming his new drama. Today is the eighth day in a row that he has been away from Hyukjae.

"You'll be okay. You've made it this far. Just hang in there for three more days, okay," Hyukjae tells him patiently.

"Why can't you be here?" The filming had wrapped up for the day and the whole cast and crew have come out to have dinner. Everyone was laughing and talking and happy and suddenly Donghae couldn't bear it anymore. So he'd come out to the balcony of the restaurant to breathe.

There is a moment of silence. Donghae has been asking this question every day since he came out to film. Sometimes Hyukjae laughs at him, sometimes he pretends to be annoyed.

"Hey, Donghae," Hyukjae starts. "Close your eyes." Donghae does. "I'm sitting on my bed. I'm wearing my old pyjamas, you know those ones with the toy cars on them that Sungmin hyung got me so long ago. I just washed my hair so it's a little wet. Only the bedside lamp is on, so the room is a little dark. And the bed feels too big without you. Every day I wait for your call to hear your voice. I feel like next time you want to leave, I'm just gonna grab your hand and not let go because I don't want to miss you this much." Donghae hears Hyukjae swallow. "Can you see me?"

Donghae wipes his free hand across his eyes.

"I can see you," he whispers. "I see you."

"Okay," Hyukjae says, voice rough like maybe he's crying too.

"I love you," Donghae tells him. "I love you so much, Hyukjae."

He hears Hyukjae laugh softly on the other side. "I know, my Donghae. Come home soon so I can stop missing you like this."

"I will," he promises.

"Donghae. I love you too."

Donghae smiles. Every time he hears those words from Hyukjae, he feels lighter than the clouds. He doubts he can ever feel better than that.

"Bye, Hyukjae."

 "See you soon, Donghae."

 

He's sitting at the kitchen table. Ryeowook had made him tea and he's waiting for it to cool before drinking. Donghee hyung is sitting at the table, attacking breakfast and Jungsu hyung is in the kitchen with Ryeowook, doing breakfast related things.

"Mornin" Hyukjae greets, coming up behind him, pressing a kiss on the crown of his head. Donghae grins and leans back as Hyukjae wraps his arms over his shoulders and leans in.

"Guys. Come on!" Donghee hyung complains. "I'm trying to eat here."

Donghae pokes his tongue out at him. "We're not doing anything."

"Hyukjae hyung, do you want some tea?" Ryeowook asks from the kitchen.

"Yes, please Ryeo. Thank you," Hyukjae says, dropping onto the chair beside Donghae's.

Jungsu hyung comes over and sits down on the table. "Donghee is right," he says, looking at them both. "You have to be careful. If you're so close like this, what will you do when you have to live your normal lives after all this? You'll both be very hurt. I'm saying this because I care about you, and I don’t want to see either of you in pain."

Donghae stares at his hyung. Hyukjae's hand, which had sneaked over to hold Donghae's hand, clenches.

"Hyung," he starts, "This is normal life." He swallows hard against the tears that burn behind his eyes. "Hyukjae and I - now or later, we're still going to be the same."

Jungsu hyung's eyes widen and he sits back on his chair to look at him. "Donghae-"

"Please, hyung-" Hyukjae sounds close to tears too. "We won't do anything to damage the group. Please- don't turn away from us. Please, Jungsu hyung."

Jungsu hyung stares at them for a long moment, then he pushes his chair back and stands up. "You are risking everything. Not just your futures but everyone else's too. How can you be so selfish?" Jungsu hyung asks, voice low and angry, before striding away.

Donghae feels himself shaking and gratefully leans into Hyukjae when he wraps his arms around him. Donghee hyung clears his throat awkwardly.

"I'm sorry I started this, you guys. For what it's worth, I don't think it's much of a surprise. I think Teukie hyung is just upset that you didn't tell him first."

Donghae sniffles thankfully into Hyukjae's shirt as Hyukjae says, "Thank you, hyung. It means a lot."

Then Ryeowook walks over quietly and sets Hyukjae's tea on the table, accompanied by a plate of chocolate cookies. "Here's your tea, hyung. Have a cookie too okay? It'll cheer you up."

"Thank you, Wook," Hyukjae says.

Ryeowook smiles softly. "I think it's nice, hyungs. You've both already found your soul mate."

 

Donghae knocks on the door and waits nervously in the corridor for an answer. Hyukjae had already come to hyung but Donghae wants to talk to hyung too.

"Come in," Jungsu hyung's voice comes past the door and Donghae goes in, closing the door gently behind him. Jungsu hyung is standing by the window, eyes fixed on the street below. Donghae feels guilt weighing his steps as he ventures further into the room. He has never wanted to burden Jungsu hyung, never wanted hyung to be hurt by his actions.

"I'm sorry, hyung," he says softly. Jungsu hyung sighs.

"Why, Donghae? Why are you sorry?"

"I know you've always looked after us, hyung. You've taken care of all of us. And I'm sorry that we put everyone in danger. And I'm sorry we didn't tell you. It's not because we don't trust you… just…"

Jungsu hyung turns away from the window and looks at him. His features are shadowed by the light from the outside. But Donghae knows hyung is looking at him.

"But you knew I would react like this."

Donghae takes another step forward. "I love him, hyung."

 Jungsu hyung walks up to him. Donghae is shocked to see that hyung's face is shining with tears.

"Hyung-" he reaches up a hand to touch Jungsu hyung's face. Jungsu hyung pulls him closer into a hug.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Donghae," hyung whispers. Donghae wraps his arms tightly around his hyung. "I'm sorry I said such hurtful things to you."

Donghae buries his face in Jungsu hyung's shoulder.

"I love you too, hyung," he says and hears Jungsu hyung laugh softly, his breath ruffling Donghae's hair.

"I know, my precious Donghae. I know," Jungsu hyung presses his lips against Donghae's temple. "I'm so glad that you're happy."

 

He pads quietly into the bedroom. Hyukjae is already asleep, buried under a mountain of blankets and only the top of his face is visible, dark hair fanning out over the pillow. He'd left the bedside lamp on. He'd promised to stay awake until Donghae gets out of the shower but Donghae can't be upset that Hyukjae is getting some rest. He's been working far too hard, choreographing all their dances and travelling back and forth from Japan with him. Donghae has been in a constant state of worry that he would collapse one of these days and they'd have to rush him to the hospital.

Donghae sneaks under the covers, head on Hyukjae's pillow, and wraps an arm carefully over Hyukjae's waist. Hyukjae smells nice. As usual.

"Hae?" Hyukjae's voice is slow and drowsy with sleep.

"Go back to sleep," Donghae tells him, nuzzling closer. Hyukjae turns his head slightly and his eyes are open in tiny slivers.

"I fell asleep. 'm sorry."

Donghae kisses him on the side of his mouth. "Shut up and go to sleep, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae closes his eyes obediently, lips curving up into a sleepy smile.

"Did you really tell Jungsu hyung that I'm the rest of your life?" Donghae asks curiously.

Hyukjae is quiet for so long that Donghae thinks he might have fallen back into sleep.

"I did," Hyukjae whispers in the end.

Donghae's heart does a little dance in his chest.

"Go to sleep, Donghae," Hyukjae tells him softly. "You already knew that anyway."

Donghae grins and closes his eyes. He did, didn't he? Of course, he did. He's always known it.

"Goodnight, Hyukjae."

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> From U live performance is a revelation!


End file.
